Micro Chips/Galeria
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Students walking through high school 2 EG.png Twilight observes techies EG.png Students ignoring Fluttershy EG.png Micro Chips passes through the school foyer EG.png Twilight drawing too much attention to herself EG.png Micro Chips backs away slowly EG.png Twilight and Fluttershy in the lunch line EG.png Fluttershy happy to help Twilight EG.png Fluttershy cleaning Twilight's shirt EG.png Canterlot High School techies EG.png Canterlot High School exterior shot 2 EG.png Canterlot High cafeteria EG.png Mensa table EG.png Girls ready to sing EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Filming Rainbow Dash EG.png Rainbow and Rarity singing together EG.png Twilight singing on a cafeteria table EG.png Twilight singing "school pride" EG.png Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity on top of lunch table EG.png CHS students catching pony ears EG.png Students dancing in the cafeteria EG.png Canterlot High students dancing EG.png DJ Pon-3 and students with pony ears EG.png Micro Chips working sound design EG.png Micro Chips giving a thumbs-up EG.png CMC dancing at Fall Formal EG.png Principal Celestia walking on stage EG.png Micro Chips turning down the music EG.png Twilight and friends ecstatic EG.png Canterlot High free from the spell EG.png CHS students returned to normal EG.png Spike as a Dog in EG.png Happy Spike "those are my girls!" EG.png Boy "did that dog just talk?" EG.png Principal Celestia crowning Twilight EG.png Celestia placing crown on Twilight's head EG.png Girls looking at Twilight EG.png Celestia and students cheering EG.png Flash Sentry feeling awkward EG.png Twilight and Flash Sentry dance EG.png Twilight pony dancing with Flash Sentry EG.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Curtas de animação A Pinkie na Cabeça Rainbow and friends in the cafeteria EG2.png Vem Dançar! Sonic Rainbooms rear view angle EG2.png Dia Perfeito para a Diversão Canterlot High carnival half 1 EG2.png Canterlot High carnival half 2 EG2.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack at the carnival EG2.png Rainbow and Applejack running to carnival games EG2.png Flash Sentry and students dancing to music EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Abstract shot of Equestria Girls (Cafeteria Song) EG2.png CHS students in the auditorium EG2.png Canterlot High students cheering EG2.png Applejack eating lunch EG2.png The Dazzlings walk through the cafeteria EG2.png Arguing CHS students "we'll go all in it" EG2.png Canterlot High students arguing EG2.png Techie students looking bitter EG2.png Various arguing CHS students EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png Unnamed techie boy argues with unnamed girl EG2.png The Rainbooms enter the gymnasium EG2.png Battle of the Bands student crowd half 2 EG2.png Crusaders bored by Rainbooms' song EG2.png All eyes on Fluttershy EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud the Rainbooms EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops restraining Derpy EG2.png Sunset Shimmer before disapproving crowd EG2.png Trixie livid EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions performing Tricks Up My Sleeve EG2.png Audience talking EG2.png Audience moves their attention back to stage EG2.png Audience even more captivated part 2 EG2.png Audience shielding themselves from the waves EG2.png Audience is hypnotized EG2.png Audience moves their attention to the Rainbooms EG2.png Audience happy EG2.png Audience fully hypnotized EG2.png Audience singing along EG2.png Audience singing and dancing along EG2.png Trixie about to fall EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade/Curtas de animação Está Tudo Bem no Amor e nos Friendship Games Sandalwood performs a baton act EG3.png Students applauding Sandalwood EG3.png Students notice dimming lights EG3.png Micro Chips 'is it just me' EG3.png Micro Chips taking a picture EG3.png Sandalwood runs off again EG3.png Only two students left in the crowd EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops run to the school EG3.png Um Dia de Cartazes Luna tasks Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood EG3.png Flash and friends accept the task EG3.png Luna leaving the gymnasium EG3.png Flash and friends determined EG3.png Art supplies at the boys' feet EG3.png Flash and friends thinking EG3.png Flash Sentry has an idea EG3.png Micro Chips suggests a science-themed banner EG3.png Micro Chips 'the very fiber of our being' EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood about to argue EG3.png Micro Chips tracing with protracted ruler EG3.png Micro Chips sprinkles glitter on the banner EG3.png Sandalwood pushes Micro Chips away EG3.png Micro Chips covered in paint EG3.png Micro Chips unable to see EG3.png Micro Chips can see again EG3.png Micro Chips hit by glitter container EG3.png Micro Chips knocks over paint can EG3.png Sandalwood 'you're harshing the flow!' EG3.png Micro Chips and Sandalwood arguing EG3.png Micro Chips 'my friendship algorithm!' EG3.png Micro Chips paints on Flash's side EG3.png Micro Chips upset at Flash Sentry EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood explode in anger EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood hear Luna EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood looking at Luna EG3.png Vice Principal Luna approaches the banner EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood remorseful EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood nervous EG3.png Flash confused by Luna's reaction EG3.png Micro Chips adds 'with song' EG3.png Sandalwood 'the self-replicating material' EG3.png Flash and friends making amends EG3.png Luna 'just add Welcome Crystal Prep' EG3.png Luna asks for five more banners EG3.png Flash and friends looking exhausted EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade Rarity, Sunset, and Fluttershy listening EG3.png Flash Sentry "other than us losing" EG3.png Pinkie Pie interrupts Rainbow's speech EG3.png Drum majorette being cute EG3.png More students with ears EG3.png CHS students "Our time is now!" EG3.png Full shot of the gym EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png CHS Rally Song big finish EG3.png CHS students cheer for Rainbow Dash EG3.png Other CHS students say hello to Twilight EG3.png CHS and CPA students in gymnasium EG3.png Sandalwood, Derpy, and Micro Chips waving EG3.png Disco ball sparkling on gym ceiling EG3.png CHS and CPA students walk onto the dance floor EG3.png Micro, Upper Crust, Suri, and Flash dancing EG3.png Students listening to Principal Cinch EG3.png Principal Cinch "it is a comfort to know" EG3.png Students separate as Cinch speaks EG3.png CHS and CPA students back to being rivals EG3.png Dean Cadance "welcome to the first event" EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Other Wondercolts doing chemistry EG3.png Wondercolts lineup (new version) EG3.png Wondercolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! (new version) EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! EG3.png Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare's birdhouse EG3.png Sandalwood and Micro Chips' poor birdhouse EG3.png Luna takes points off for Micro and Sandalwood EG3.png Micro Chips and Sandalwood defeated EG3.png Micro and Sandalwood take defeat in stride EG3.png Indigo Zap shoves past Micro and Sandalwood EG3.png Sugarcoat flicks wood out of Micro Chips' hand EG3.png Micro Chips and Sandalwood angry EG3.png AJ and Fluttershy cheer up Micro and Sandalwood EG3.png CHS students worried; CPA students excited EG3.png Rarity looking to the crowd EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Pinkie and Rarity EG3.png CHS and CPA students wearing medals EG3.png Twilight and Spike on the CHS front steps EG3.png Sandalwood, Flash, and Micro Chips posing EG3.png Sweetie Drops takes a selfie with Lyra, Derpy and Micro Chips EG3.png The Wondercolts competitors EG3.png Sandalwood and Micro Chips showing their poorly made birdhouse EG3.png Categoria:Galerias de personagens